nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Maxwell
| born = | died = 0027 (original) | family = | affiliations = Planet Reclamation Committee | rank = | occupation = Cheif | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = | magic_system = magic system::Formula | magic_rank = | device = Variant Weapon | name_ja = フィル・マクスウェル | name_romaji = Firu Makusūeru | first = | voices = }} is the main antagonist introduced on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Detonation. He is the last chief of . Name Phil's family name is presumably a reference to the United States car company Maxwell. His name (revealed by the supplement materials book for Detonation) isn't mentioned in the movie, where he is only addressed as "Chief". Appearance Alternate continuities Movie Phil only appears in . Phil will appear in Iris' flashback about Eltria's history.Megami Magazine November 2018 issue 40 years before the events of Detonation, Phil and his workers working on the laboratory to revive the Planet Eltria. Iris is Phil's first creation of the android. After seeing Yuri's abilities, Phil and other workers believed she must be the key of reviving the Planet Eltria, so they hope Yuri can stay together with Iris in the laboratory. Sometimes later, due to the government has been give-up of reviving the planet and suspects the laboratory might a working in an illegal project, the revive project was forced to abandoned. Phil was thinking how to solves the problem since then. Later, Phil decided to stopped the revive project and begin his new plan of joining an illegal army faction together with Iris and Yuri. While Phil tells Iris goes outside to playing with young Granz Florian and Elenoa Florian, he created the Iris Units to kills the laboratory workers. With Yuri discovered about this, she tries to stop Phil and asking him why is he doing such thing, he replies that he's getting tired of experiment since he lost everything thanks to the government, so he wants to creates a "new world". Soon, Phil was killed by Yuri. When Phil is almost die, he lied Iris that Yuri went "berserk" and killed all the laboratory workers included himself. Due to Phil added his information data inside Iris' body, after his death, his soul was transfers into Iris' body. Even since Phil's soul transferred to Iris' body, he has been waiting for his resurrection. In Detonation, Phil was waiting for Iris creating an Iris Unit so he can transfers his soul into that android's body. After Yuri was free from Iris' control, he comes to attacks Dearche but Stern and Levi protecting her. The souls trio can't believe that Phil is still alive when he's supposed to be killed by Yuri in 40 years ago. Phil then activate his System "Alter" ability and defeats the souls trio at once. After Phil controlling Yuri and Iris, he and the others was teleport to the Tokyo Station. Soon, Phil fight against Amitie Florian and Nanoha Takamachi while the others were fight against Dearche and Kyrie Florian. After seeing Nanoha's abilities, Phil was quite impressive at her abilities and stated he hope she can become his daughter, Phil also hope he can obtains Nanoha's abilities to ruling the "new world". Later when Phil is defeated by Nanoha and Fate T. Harlaown, Fate stated she will sent him to the jail. Thought, Phil warns Fate and the TSAB mages that if they dare to sent him into the jail, he will uses the satellite cannon that Iris created back when she and Kyrie arrived on Earth to destroy the planet. After Nanoha stopped the cannon and being sent into the hospital, Phil was sent into the jail by the TSAB mages. Brave Duel It's mentioned by his daughter Iris Sevenfield in INNOCENTS (Duel:eX), a bonus chapter published in the Detonation pamphlet. He is a environmental scientist and an old friend of . However, his name is yet to be revealed as the bonus chapter is published before the release of Detonation and to avoid spoiler. Powers Due to being uses Iris Unit's android body, like the other androids and Mobile Shell, Phil was immune to magic. In combat, Phil wields two black Variant Weapon with form-changing function similar to the Variant Unit. Protective Clothing Phil wears a named , it was based on Iris Unit with some function changes. It allowed Phil activate System "Alter" without any problem, unlike Nanoha and the Florian sisters which have a time limit and injures user's body after activate it.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Detonation Official Guide Book Spells References Category:Characters